Killing Time
by FaintQuill
Summary: Not every idea to kill time is a good one, especially when formulated by a bored Yang. One-shot Wednesday week 1. Hilarity ensues.


**Here it is! The very first one-shot Wednesday, as promised :D It took a bit to write but I'm satisfied with it. I hope you all enjoy it, and be looking out for Story Saturday. This week's story will be The Bonds We Share, Chapter 3; and as always, a new chapter of The Shining knight on Monday. Until then, fell free to PM me for any reason. Read, review and most of all enjoy. – This is Quill, signing out.**

The world of Remnant was known to be full of dangerous beings; Grimm, Criminals, the White Fang, a particular Goodwitch of Beacon academy. However none were as deadly, or as troublesome as a bored Yang Xiao Long. A rare sight to say the least, as the blonde was the 'Queen of Fun,' as she so ladled herself; and generally speaking, it was almost fitting. Unfortunately, there were times in which Yang did get bored, and it was at these times where she would come up with ideas of things to do… or things one should never do. It was really a fifty-fifty gamble on the outcome, according to Ruby; the others would lean more towards a twenty-eighty with bad ideas at the advantage. Despite those odds, they would all somehow end up joining the brawler in her antics.

One might say that the problem with the ideas that Yang's bored state created was even seemingly good ideas would turn out disastrous. Take last month's Monopoly night; a seemingly good idea at first that ended with high levels of frustration. The game was simple; the members of RWBY and JNPR would split into their individual partnerships, as determined by their initiation into Beacon, and work together in an attempt to win. It started out smooth enough, with each team having unique advantages. Ruby was a radical but tactical thinker and Weiss was practically born and raised in business, allowing risk and reward to play at their fingertips. Blake was naturally an observant and tactical person, allowing her to gain knowledge of the others plans before it became obvious, and Yang had more charisma than most. A deal was as good as settled when she wanted something. Jaune and Pyyrha had always functioned like clockwork in everything they did, and combine Jaune's tactics with Pyyrha's knowledge gave them an advantage. Finally, Ren was calm and collected, able to process information and make quick decisions to avoid trouble, and Nora… well the quirky cheerfulness she had when threatening someone was intimidating enough. The first few rotations of the board were fairly usual; by this time the where already three monopolies on the bored, a total of two luxury taxes paid, one railway with no owner and four total trips to jail, three of which belonged to Ruby and Weiss.

"Come on, you know you want Illinois Avenue. All I'm asking for is St. James Place. I'll even throw in the water works for it," Yang bartered with the Knight/Spartan duo.

"I'm sorry Yang, but we refuse your offer," Pyrrha replied confidently. She wouldn't fall for Yang's ways.

"Come on, you'll have a monopoly and both utilities," the boisterous blonde proceeded.

"Absolutely not, you'll have three monopolies in a row then," the red-haired warrior rebuked.

"What if we throw in Board walk for an extra hundred and fifty?" Yang offered. The deal was sweet; there was no two ways about that. The partnering retreated to discuss their options; and in the meantime, Ruby was getting the brunt of frustration from a certain Schnee.

"It's your fault that we are in this position," she hissed. Weiss hated losing.

"My fault?" Ruby exclaimed in shock.

"Yes your fault. You're the one who traded Park Avenue for a few stupid railroads."

"But now we own three of them, and I also got us two Yellows."

"What's the point without the third? Ren and Nora have it and a Monopoly; we have no bargaining chips to get it." As the two continued back and forth, the trading between Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha was drawing to a close.

"Make it a hundred and it's a deal," Jaune proclaimed with confidence.

"Deal," the blonde girl replied with a victorious grin. With that trade complete, the board stood with Yang and Blake owning all the light blues, pinks and oranges, Pyrrha and Juane owning the entirety of Reds, utilities and dark blues, Ren and Nora owning all the greens and one yellow, and finally Ruby and Weiss owning the remaining yellows, both browns and three railways… whilst currently in jail. It was at this point when everything went south as houses and hotels began to appear, and the competitive spirit skyrocketed.

A helpful piece of advice: Weiss, Pyyrha, Ren, Blake and Yang all become rather… aggressive when under tense competition; and none of them liked to lose.

Needless to say, the next hour consisted of the construction and destruction of buildings, the mortgaging of several properties, the rise and fall of monopolies and the eventual bankruptcy of three teams. Ren and Nora were the first to go, falling victim to a double six that landed them on the electrical company whilst owning only mortgaged property. Ruby and Weiss were next to fall thanks to landing on a purple and then a red, both of which had hotels built on them. It left only Yang and Blake with three monopolies and Pyrrha and Jaune owning the rest, though half of it was mortgaged by their previous owners. Despite that fact, the two managed to beat team Yang (Yang's idea, not Blake's), but only by the skin of their teeth.

Ren's final stretch had Nora sitting on standby, knowing that her friend had taken full control; and as his small empire fell, his frustration let out in the most uncharacteristic display of rage that he had ever demonstrated. It was a quick yell of 'God dammit,' with his weapon ending up lodged blade first in the wall. When Weiss lost she practically spat out bitter rage, saying a few regrettable words in the process, before calming to a state of mild annoyance. Ruby dared not utter a word until she knew it was safe. However none reacted quite like Yang did and the taunts of victory from a blonde haired knight didn't help any.

"We win, take your car and drive on home because our ship has set sail to victory," Jaune proclaimed upon sending his opponent bankrupt. Pyrrha laughed at the boy's cheer. Yang did not. With a loud, frustrated scream and the reddening of two irises, the boisterous and now practically flaming blonde hammered her fist down on the table. A small cloud of dust formed on impact, and upon subsiding revealed three and a half teams looking on in fear. Before them laid what was once a small coffee table, split in two with the board of their game harbouring a clean hole in the centre. Several hotels, houses and pieces were never found. A total over reaction perhaps, but Yang hated to lose; especially when victory seemed so assured.

As you may expect, two weeks later when the brawler once again exclaimed 'I'm bored, let's do something,' the others were a little reluctant to agree.

"Come on, it's so boring doing nothing like this," she groaned to her friends.

"Yang, we just got the new coffee table, we don't want that broken too," Blake replied, humour playing in her words.

"Haha you're hilarious, how about this; no board games." It took some convincing, but the team finally caved and agreed. It took slightly less time to con team JNPR into joining, as Nora ended up having the last say. The eight teens navigated the peaceful halls of Beacon, led by the trouble maker herself. "Not far now guys," she exclaimed.

"Why won't you tell us what we're doing, or why we needed to grab these lunch trays from the cafeteria?" Weiss probed hesitantly for answers, but constantly received the unsatisfying and frightening response of:

"You'll see soon enough." Soon enough came all of two minutes later. "We're here!"

"What exactly is here?" Blake asked as her partner began handing out trays to each member of the group. "I mean, we're standing at the end of a hall way with nothing but doors and a stairwell." Suddenly it dawned on her. The Faunus spun on her heel to face the stairwell and said, "You don't mean we're going to-" Her speech was cut short by the sight of two brown boots placed firmly on a lunch tray, teetering at the top of the stairwell, accompanied by a loud yell.

"STAIR SURFING!" Yang shouted as the make-shift surfboard fell forwards, carrying her body with her. Not one of the others uttered a single breath as the daredevil blonde slid down the stairs, bumping and bouncing as she went; finally she reached the bottom, showing off by jumping from her tray and landing in an action roll. "Nailed it," she said cockily as she returned to her feet, "Who's up next?"

Before anyone could object, Nora had already jumped towards the staircase with a gushing cheer. Determined to risk life and limb, the Valkyrie girl landed on the tray with not her feet, but her hands. After several more seconds of held breaths, the bubbly hammer-wielder reached the bottom and dismounted with a cart-wheel.

"That was easy," she cheered upon finding her footing.

"Impressive," Ren stated quietly, "but I can do better." Ren wasn't one to take unnecessary risks, but he also knew the importance of letting loose now and then; and besides, Nora did it with ease. He couldn't let her show him up, now could he? With that, he too began a decent down the flight of stairs. His little trick was spinning as he slid down, achieving five full rotations before reaching the ground. Next to slide was Pyyrha, then Ruby, which only left a disapproving Weiss and a reluctant Jaune. Weiss threw her tray to the floor, refusing to partake despite the pleading of her friends. Jaune on the other hand was already standing on his tray, but not daring to go any further.

"Come on Arc; show us what you've got!" Yang cheered.

"You can do it, fearless leader!" Nora shouted.

"I believe in you," Pyrrha added in hopes of comforting the boy.

"I'm sorry I ca-a-aaaaah!" He screamed as he began to lose balance falling backwards towards the stairs. In trying to save himself, the knight tried to grasp the nearest thing to him; unfortunately that happened to be a certain Heiress. The boy quickly tumbled down the stairwell while Weiss luckily landed on his tray in a seated position. The fall was cringe worthy on its own, and matters were only made worse when he had stopped. Laying face first on the ground at the bottom of the stairs had placed him right in the screaming heiress' way. She landed on him with a thud, the poor boy receiving most of the impact. "My back," was all he could mutter before falling unconscious. When he awoke, he was greeted with the sight of the infirmary, to which he spend a whole week recovering in. Luckily for his Aura or he could have been in for months.

As for the next time Yang exclaimed boredom? Well, she quickly found herself locked in the janitor's closet for the next couple of hours.


End file.
